Fur, Blood and Moonlight
by highland-daughter
Summary: The little shifter needed someone to watch over him. Someone to be there for him. And the werewolf was fairly confident he was the right person for the job because he needed the shifter just as much as the shifter needed him. Alcide/Tommy
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to HBO and Charlene Harris. I own nothing and no profit is being made._

_**Rating: **T_

_**Warning: **Contains violence, language, alcohol, and sexual situations of the slashy variety._

_**Author: **__While rewatching episode ten of season four I couldn't help but think _"what if Alcide hadn't been so noble and had forced Tommy to accept vampire blood?"_ and thus, this story came into being. Enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

"Get him out of here," Marcus snapped, though he felt a trickle of fear run down his spine. Killing Merlotte would have been one thing. He could declare that justifiable. But this was different. This kid's death would mean he'd have an enraged shapeshifter out for revenge.

The wolves started to reach for Tommy but Alcide growled, shoving one back, which caused the others to stop and take a step back. Alcide shot them an unreadable look before carefully lifting Tommy into his arms. The little shapeshifter whimpered faintly, his blood soaking into Alcide's shirt. The werewolf was amazed Tommy was still alive. After that beating most men would have been dead. He carried the boy to his van and headed for the nearest hospital.

He had just reached the back highway when Tommy came too. Blood running in what Alcide could only describe as rivers, the shapeshifter's cries of pain seemed extremely loud in the cab of the truck. "Hang on," Alcide said, watching as Tommy clutched his abdomen. His first thought was internal bleeding. "We'll be at the hospital in five minutes. A few stitches. A little duct tape. A pretty nurse. You'll be good to go."

Tommy groaned loudly, feeling like his insides were being torn apart. "They can't do nothing for me," he croaked, looking at the werewolf who was trying to help him. Alcide shot him a glare.

"Quit talking shit."

Another groan as the pain intensified. "It ain't just the beating," the boy said, his body instinctively curling in on itself. "Turning into Sam…it done something…I'm dying…"

Alcide couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't let it happen. "We got to try," he said as Tommy slumped over in the seat, head coming almost into contact with his shoulder.

Tommy looked ready to say something but he suddenly cried out in pain, his body spasming, bones crunching loud enough for Alcide to hear, and the shapeshifter coughed blood all over the windshield. The werewolf was horrified though all that showed through was shock.

"Jesus fuck!"

Tommy panted as he once again slumped over. Tears were running down his face as the pain continued to ravage his body. He looked up at Alcide. "Take me home…" He saw it in the werewolf's eyes, Alcide still wanted to take him to a hospital. "Please…"

Alcide didn't want to. He wanted to get help for the shapeshifter but maybe a hospital wasn't the best place. Humans wouldn't know how to help Tommy. Hell, he didn't really know how to help him. But maybe another shapeshifter would. Maybe Tommy's brother would.

"Where's home?"

"Mer…" Tommy drew a rattling breath. "Merlotte's."

Alcide stepped on the gas even as Tommy slumped against the window, his eyes closing, but body twitching in pain.

_oOoOoOo_

Alcide called Sam on the way, thankful the man had answered the phone. He'd explained as best he could, telling the man to meet him at the bar. He got there first, Tommy having coughed up blood three more times along the way, and he was just opening the passenger door of his van when Sam came tearing into the lot. He once again lifted Tommy into his arms, quietly apologizing when the little shapeshifter let out a soft cry.

Alcide turned just as Sam climbed from his truck, rushing over to them, the panic and concern laced in every line of his face. His eyes filled with horror as he took in the sight of his brother. Tommy saw Sam and whimpered, barely able to force his brother's name passed his blood stained lips.

Sam stared at Tommy for a second, clearly in shock, before he drew a stuttering breath, digging in his pockets for his cell phone. "We…We gotta get him some vampire blood." He turned, fingers already dialling when Tommy spoke.

"No…" Tommy tried to reach out for his brother but his arm barely lifted. "No…"

Sam had never looked so torn before. His hands shook and he nearly dropped the phone. His gaze went from Tommy's battered face to Alcide's, silently asking the werewolf what he should do.

"He has the right to choose," Alcide said, but he nodded his head towards the phone and Sam got the message.

"Yeah…" Sam said shakily, gesturing towards the bar. "Let's…Let's get him inside…"

Alcide nodded and headed in, knowing Sam would make the call and join him in a few minutes. Tommy didn't need to know what they were planning to do. The boy could hate them later because he wasn't about to let the little shapeshifter die. Not if there was a way of saving him.

_oOoOoOo_

Nearly an hour later and Alcide was amazed that Tommy was still breathing. The boy was laying on one of the bar's pool tables, whimpering now and then. Alcide picked up the washcloth Sam had left sitting on the edge of the table and gently dabbed at the blood on Tommy's face. The bleeding had all but stopped, yet Tommy still had to be a great deal of pain. The shapeshifter drew a stuttering breath, looking up at Alcide.

"Can't hardly feel nothing now," Tommy murmured as his hands twitched. Alcide shushed the boy and gently lifted his head, slipping a folded up blanket beneath it. "I'm…I'm scared…"

"Don't be afraid," the werewolf said as he lightly brushed Tommy's hair back to dab at the blood smeared across his forehead. "You just relax now. It's all going to be okay."

The little shapeshifter twitched when the cloth brushed over a cut and Alcide apologized softly. He heard footsteps and looked up. Sam was holding a small vial of red liquid which Alcide instantly knew to be vampire blood. He wasn't sure where Sam had gotten it or from who, but right now he didn't care and he was willing to bet Sam didn't either. The elder shapeshifter grabbed a bottle of whiskey, poured a glass and then mixed in the blood. Clever trick really. Both knew Tommy wouldn't willingly take the blood and they couldn't very well force him to do it. Not as broken as he was.

Sam walked over, carefully setting the glass on the edge of the table and leaning down so Tommy could see him easier. "Hey," the elder shapeshifter spoke softly, reaching up to gently run a hand over Tommy's hair. "If…If this is the end…well…it won't be bad, Tommy. People…people wrote books on how beautiful the other side is. How perfect. No pain or suffering."

Alcide nodded figuring he'd play along with Sam's little charade. "You'll be with the people you love and who love you."

Tommy let out a weak sound, his lips turning up in a slight grin. "You really believe that shit?"

Sam laughed faintly, part of him deeply amused that his brother could still snark. "Yeah," he said even as Alcide responded with "Why not?"

Tommy's grin disappeared. "There ain't no heaven…and hell's a dog fight…I'm…gonna disappear like I never was."

Sam's mirth died instantly. He took Tommy's hand in his. "Well won't you be surprised by the angels that are gonna lift you up."

Tommy grinned again. "Sucker."

Sam chuckled, even Alcide couldn't help but grin a bit. The moment of peace passed quickly because Tommy was suddenly cringing in pain, his body twitching and his eye squeezing shut momentarily. Sam looked quickly at Alcide, who nodded towards the glass still sitting on the edge of the table. Sam had just picked the glass up when Tommy caught his breath, looking up at his brother with pain and sorrow filled eyes. "I'm sorry, Sam," he said, voice hoarse. "For everything."

"No," Sam whispered, shaking his head and fighting back tears. "Nothing was your fault. And…I'm sorry. I should have been a better brother. I just…I didn't know how."

"You were the best part of my life."

Sam's tough exterior finally cracked. Tears rolled down his face and his hand shook. Alcide quickly took the glass, watching as Sam leaned down to brush his forehead against Tommy's. "Tommy…" Sam's voice broke for a moment, the tears streaming heavily down his cheeks. "You're in my heart. Always. You're my brother. Tommy, you listen to me, you're loved, Tommy. I love you."

Tommy let out a faint sound, a single tear rolling from the corner of his eye.

"Tommy," Alcide said, setting the washcloth aside in order to slip his arm beneath Tommy's head, tipping it up a bit. "Drink this, it'll numb the pain."

Tommy's gaze flickered from Sam's face to Alcide's and then to the glass. "Okay…"

Alcide held the glass to Tommy's lips and watched as the little shapeshifter drank the entire glass. Glancing at Sam, who still looked like he was seconds away from losing his whole world, he knew that there was a good chance Tommy was going to try and kick their asses later. But right now that didn't matter. The only thing that matter was saving Tommy.

As he set the now empty glass aside, Tommy drew a faint breath, his eyelids fluttering. "Tired," the boy whispered, though he seemed to be trying to fight to stay awake.

"You rest now, Tommy," Alcide said as Sam smoothed Tommy's hair back again, tears still falling. "It'll be okay soon."

Tommy nodded faintly and his eyes fell shut. Both Sam and Alcide stood there, watching Tommy's chest rise and fall, watching as the little shapeshifter's breathing evened out and the pained expression he wore finally broke, looking peaceful for the first time all evening. Once Sam was sure his brother was asleep, he looked up at Alcide, who looked just about as enraged as he felt. Tommy hadn't died, and he wouldn't, but that didn't ease the rage, the need for vengeance, which Sam was feeling.

"Marcus Bozeman's a dead fucking wolf," Sam growled, feeling for the first time like a true predator. He would have blood for what had been done to his brother.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:**_ _So that's chapter one. Hope you liked the alteration to the original plotline. Chapter two is in the works and will be posted as soon as possible. While you wait, feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author:** So here's chapter two. I'm amazed at how well the plot bunnies have taken to this story because usually they let me write a chapter and then up and vanish for weeks, or months, at a time. Anywho, on with the story! Tally-ho! *rides off on an ox while waving a carrot*_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Alcide stared down at Tommy's sleeping face. He'd carried the boy from the bar to Sam's trailer, changed the little shapeshifter into clean clothes, clothes that were about two sizes too big, and put him to bed. He figured the boy would sleep until morning and if not, well, it wasn't like he or Sam would be here to be yelled at. Turning away he headed back to the bar. He and Sam had business to attend to.

Sam was waiting by his truck as he walked up. "Are you sure you want to help me do this," he asked as he glanced towards the trailer, no doubt still concerned over his brother. "I'd understand if you'd rather stay out of it."

Alcide shook his head. "I told them to stop. They didn't. I thought Tommy was going to die in my arms because of what they did to him. I won't stand by and let them get away with it. I don't care if they're pack or not."

Sam gave a nod. "Let's do this then."

_oOoOoOo_

Sam pulled the truck up to Marcus' garage. He nodded to Alcide who climbed out first. Reaching under the seat, Sam grabbed his gun, checked the clip and then followed after the werewolf. He tucked the gun into the waistband of his jeans, hidden beneath his shirt, no sense in Marcus knowing what was coming. Walking into the garage he shouted "MARCUS!"

"He ain't here."

Sam spotted a man, who was turning around just as Alcide closed up the door of garage. Drawing his gun, Sam took aim at the werewolf in front of him. The man grabbed a wrench and Sam growled. "If you're lying I'll shoot you right between the eyes," he spoke calmly, though it felt like his blood was burning with anger.

"It's the truth," the man said, fingers flexing around the wrench, his eyes flickering from Sam to Alcide, who walked up to stand beside Sam. "Now get the fuck out before somebody gets hurt."

"Somebody did get hurt," Alcide snapped, glaring at the man.

"Alcide you got your wires crossed," the man said, looking at his fellow werewolf like he'd lost his mind. "We're pack."

"Somebody nearly got killed," Sam growled, drawing the werewolf's attention back to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Somebody nearly got beat to death! Four on one!" Alcide's words were laced with a growl. He glared at his pack mate, at someone he should have been able to trust. He moved forward, yanking the wrench from the other man's hand, getting in the other werewolf's face. "And you were one of the fucking four!"

Alcide stepped to the side when Sam stepped forward, pressing the gun under the werewolf's chin. The shapeshift practically vibrating with rage. "You tried to kill my brother," Sam snarled, part of him demanding he pull the trigger. "For what?"

"We weren't trying to murder him!" The werewolf stared down at the gun wielding shapeshifter. "We were just kicking the shit out of him! Back me up, Alcide, don't let him shoot!"

Alcide moved, circling around so he stood behind his pack mate. "I told you to stop," Alcide said, glaring at the man. "You wouldn't listen."

"Marcus is the one I really want," Sam said, pressing the gun a little harder against the werewolf's chin. "But right now, I'll settle for you!"

Moving swiftly, Sam drew his arm back, slamming his gun into the side of the werewolf's face. The man tumbled sideways, slumping over a work bench only to be yanked upright by Alcide, who took great pleasure in holding him still and upright so that Sam could hit him again, releasing his grip at just the right moment so the werewolf went crashing to the floor, knocking over tool boxes and bike parts in the process.

"What the fuck, Alcide," the werewolf cried, looking up at his pack mate. "You're really siding with him on this?"

"Yeah," Alcide snarled, eyes starting to turn orange as his wolf demanded to be let out so it could tear this prick's throat out. "I'm siding with him."

Sam kept his gun trained on the werewolf still lying on the floor while Alcide reached down and hauled him up, shoving him back to sit on one of the tables.

"I'm siding with him because I had to carry his brother out of here after you and the others beat him so badly he nearly died," Alcide growled, staring in his pack mate's eyes. "Because I almost had that boy die in my arms."

With another growl he released the man, stepping back so that Sam could step up. "Stalling times over," Sam said as he debated the best course of action to take. Coming to a decision he pressed the gun to the man's head. "Where is he?"

The werewolf scoffed. "That gun's not exactly helping my memory."

Even though he didn't want to, Alcide knew he needed to convince Sam to give the man some room. "Sam."

Sam looked at him for a moment and with a disgusted sound stepped back, handing over the gun. Holding his hands up in a mock surrender pose he looked back at the werewolf who'd nearly killed his brother. "Where's Marcus?"

"In Mexico."

"Mexico?" Sam didn't buy it, not for a second, but he figured he'd play the game. He saw Alcide's eyes, which had returned to their normal color, darken and narrow.

"Yeah," the werewolf said but then suddenly his face twisted as though he wasn't certain. "No, wait, no, no, he's in Brazil."

"Fucking asshole." Sam was getting ready to attack the werewolf with his bare hands. He really was.

"Oh shoot my bad," the werewolf said as he stood up, glaring at Sam as though he were a bug. "He's at fucking Disneyland."

Sam gave in to his desire. He punched the werewolf square in the jaw. The werewolf snarled, starting towards Sam only to intercepted by Alcide, who looked ready to tear someone's head off. "Where is he," Alcide demanded, pushing his pack mate back a few steps.

"Hey, new guy," the werewolf said, giving Alcide the same look he'd given Sam moments earlier. "I don't know how they did things down in Mississippi but in Shreveport we don't sell out our Packmaster to no shifter."

"You're Packmaster is a sociopath!" Alcide couldn't believe the werewolf before him was really defending Marcus. "Made us both accessories to attempted murder! That someone you really want to protect?"

Before the werewolf could respond a feminine voice rang out from the front of the garage.

"Marcus? Emma?"

"Luna?" Sam turned, shock coursing through him as he watched Luna rush into the garage.

Luna took one look at the werewolf standing behind Alcide and her eyes filled with rage. "Where is Marcus," she snarled, sounding every bit like an angry animal. "I'm gonna kill him! Emma's missing and that son of a bitch snatched her right out of school!"

She shoved the werewolf, though he barely moved, and he just grinned down at her. "Tell me where he is or I will fucking kill you!"

Sam caught hold of Luna as she kept demanding to know where Marcus was. "Easy now," he said as he pulled her away, not wanting her to get hurt if the werewolf decided to be a bigger asshole than he already was. "Easy now, hey. Easy."

Luna looked at Sam and he saw the fear in her eyes. "Why are you here?"

He looked away from her for a moment.

"Marcus tried to kill my brother."

"He did what?" Shock filled Luna's face. "Oh my god."

"Listen to me," Sam said, hands framing her face. "I need to find him and set things right."

Alcide glanced over his shoulder at Sam and Luna before looking at the werewolf who no doubt knew where Marcus was. "This ain't a wolf and shifter thing," he said calmly, though he knew his pack mate could see the anger in his eyes. "It's right and wrong. Now unless you want to be an accomplice to kidnapping too, tell me where Marcus took Emma."

The werewolf looked torn for the first time since Alcide and Sam had shown up. Nearly killing a shapeshifter was one thing, but kidnapping a little girl was clearly another. "He said he'd be back," the man said, looking Alcide in the eye so he'd know it wasn't a lie. "I don't know."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** So that's chapter two. Chapter three has been started and will hopefully be posted soon._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author:** Here's chapter three._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Alcide had driven like a man possessed to his house after Emma had called her mother. His thoughts kept circling around the fact that Marcus was in his house. With Debbie. He didn't want to believe that the woman he cared for was mixed up with the Packmaster. Not in a way that would threaten their relationship. He had to give her the benefit of the doubt. Marcus could just as easily be keeping her prisoner as he was Emma. Leading Sam and Luna through the front door, he kept alert, making certain they weren't about to be jumped by Marcus or any of his goons. He spotted Emma in the living room, coloring, and looked around to make certain that there wasn't any immediate threat to the girl.

The moment Luna spotted her daughter she rushed to her. Alcide had to shush her, not wanting to give away their presence. Luna instantly lowered her voice. "Where's your daddy, Emma?"

"Upstairs," Emma looked at her momma and didn't like how scared she looked. Momma had never looked that scared before. "With that lady."

Alcide's head snapped around and he looked at Emma for a moment. Her words sinking in. He barely heard Sam tell Luna to take Emma outside as he headed for the stairs. He heard Sam behind him but his only focus was on Debbie and Marcus. He had to know for certain what was going on. He took one look at the bedroom door, heard Debbie's voice, and his anger spiked. Shoving the door open he was greeted by Debbie's surprised gasp. She was sitting on the bed, wearing hardly any clothing, and in the corner of the room was Marcus.

"Alcide!" Debbie moved towards the head of the bed, turning to face Alcide, just as Marcus started towards him.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Alcide's words were laced with a heavy growl, his gaze flickering between Debbie and Marcus.

"Alcide, nothing happened, I swear!"

Marcus looked ready to attack, but just as his body twitched, Sam appeared in the doorway, gun in hand and aimed straight at Marcus. "Relax, fuck face," Sam said, sounding rather calm but the tenseness of his body as he kicked the bedroom door shut gave away his emotional state.

Marcus let out a faint noise, something that might have been a laugh had it been louder.

"Just like a shifter to hide behind a gun," the Packmaster said, his attention focused completely on Sam. "You come from cowardly stock."

"You hid behind five men when you tried to murder my brother, you fucking insect!" Sam's finger tightening on the trigger before he decided he didn't want to shoot Marcus. He wanted the werewolf to suffer for what he'd done to Tommy. "I'm not gonna hide behind anything, Marcus. You want to fight, like honourable men, for once in your sorry life fine. I'm putting the gun down." Sam bent, dropping the gun on the sofa thing at the foot of the bed. "No shifting either."

"I don't need to shift to kill you, brother."

"You're not my goddamn brother," Sam said, knowing that no matter what else happened Marcus Bozeman was not leaving this house alive. "My brother's fighting for his life because of you. I'm going to snap your neck with my own hands."

"No!" Debbie started forward, thinking to grab Sam's gun, only to be shoved back by Alcide, who growled threateningly at her.

Sam and Marcus brawled, literally tearing Alcide's bedroom apart. Alcide kept Debbie at bay, at least until Marcus decided it was a good idea to insult Tommy. He let go of the treacherous bitch and started forward, intending to give his so called Packmaster a taste of the hell his goons had put Tommy through by Sam told him to back off. Despite his desire to kill Marcus, for several reasons now, he knew that was something Sam had to do.

The brawl continued until Sam managed to throw Marcus to the floor, knee on the Packmaster's throat. "You're not a man," Sam said, glaring down at the werewolf who'd almost cost him his brother. "A man doesn't kidnap his own daughter. A man doesn't let a pack of thugs fight for him."

"Stop it!" Debbie once again tried to get around Alcide but he grabbed her wrists. "Get off him!"

"Shut up," Alcide told her just as she managed to pull free of his grasp.

"You," Sam continued speaking as though Debbie had never spoken. "Are pathetic. And weak." A growl filled the air but it was impossible to tell from whom it had come. Sam applied more pressure to Marcus' throat, ready to kill him, but something occurred to him. If he killed Marcus he'd become just like the man. Drawing away, he continued to glare down at the werewolf he'd just beaten. "But you're gonna have to live with that."

Sam stood, turning away from Marcus, no longer wanting anything to do with the Packmaster. He leaned against a dresser, attempting to catch his breath. He heard a low growl and realized how stupid he'd been to turn his back on a werewolf.

"Sam!"

He turned just in time to see Alcide tackle Marcus, who was holding Sam's gun, the gunshot rang loud in the room, the bullet hitting the wall a few feet from Sam. Several more shots rang out as Marcus struggled to free himself from Alcide's hold.

Alcide snarled, eyes going orange, and his rage increased as he thought about Tommy, about the hell that Marcus had put the innocent little shapeshifter through. He remembered the pain in Tommy's eyes as he'd coughed up blood and writhed in agony. He remembered the pleading way the shapeshifter had looked at him. Begging for help. It wasn't going to happen again. Alcide wouldn't let that boy be hurt again because Marcus didn't like the idea of his ex-wife being involved with Sam. With a savage growl he drove the edge of his hand against Marcus' throat, just as a final gunshot rang out. He heard Debbie scream but didn't care. The crunching sound Marcus' windpipe made as it was crushed beneath his hand eased Alcide's rage, but only slightly.

Moving back, he remained kneeling over Marcus, watching the man as he struggled to breathe. He watched as Marcus literally choked to death. Only once he was sure the man was dead did he rise to his feet, adrenaline still pumping through him as he stared down at Marcus' corpse.

"What did you do," Debbie sobbed weakly, staring at him and his head snapped up, their eyes locking. His anger with Marcus might have dulled with the man's death but his rage with the woman who'd claimed to love him burned brightly.

"You." His voice was all growl. His animalistic nature coming dangerously close to the surface. He took a few steps towards her and could easily smell her fear. She held her hands out in front of her as though it were an effective way to ward him off.

"It's okay," Debbie whispered, seeing the condemning look she received from Sam and the enraged one Alcide was directing at her. "It's okay. We can fix it."

Alcide was unable to believe that Debbie actually thought he would want anything to do with her after this. He'd given her a second chance. He didn't have anymore to give her and even if he did he wouldn't. She'd shown how much he really meant to her.

"Debbie Pelt." His voice was pitched low, anger dripping from each word. "I abjure you."

Debbie's eyes widened in disbelief even as tears filled them. "Oh no…please…don't."

"I see you no longer. I hunt with you no longer. I share flesh with you no longer."

"Alcide…" Debbie's voice was one of pleading. "Baby…"

Alcide didn't respond. He just walked out the door, nodding to Sam as he passed. Sam nodded back, retrieved his gun and then followed the man.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Out in the yard, Alcide watched as Luna hugged Sam, who promised her it was over. That Marcus would never threaten her or Emma again. When Luna asked Sam to take her and Emma home, the shapeshifter seemed torn. Clearly wanting to go back to his place and check on Tommy. Alcide, not wanting to stay anywhere near Debbie, stepped forward. "I'll go check on Tommy, Sam," he said, watching the gratitude fill Sam's eyes. "Get the girls home."

Luna frowned as she picked Emma up. "What about Debbie?"

"Miss Pelt can do whatever she likes so long as it doesn't concern me." Alcide glanced towards the house when he saw movement in one of the upstairs windows. Debbie was watching him. "You get your baby girl on home now."

Luna nodded, heading for Sam's truck. Sam started to speak but Alcide merely nodded towards the truck, getting his point across with words. A nod from the shapeshifter had him turning and heading for the nearest patch of forest. He had adrenaline built up and figured running to Merlotte's would burn most of it off. Stripping out of his clothes, he drew a deep breath and became the wolf before disappearing into the darkness.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author: **And that was chapter three folks. The next chapter is in the works._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author: **Ladies and gentlemen, I am happy to present to you, for your reading enjoyment, chapter four *insert cheers here* Bit of an important note, just so I can clarify before the story goes much further, I'm ignoring the fact that Russell is no longer encased in cement. For all intents and purposes he is still very much secure beneath that parking garage. Now, on with the story! Tally-ho!_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Alcide reached Merlotte's just as the sun was coming up. He listened and scented the air, just to make certain no one was around, before climbing the back steps of Sam's trailer and quickly shifting, shivering slightly at the chilly morning air on his bare flesh. He slipped quietly into the trailer, looking around to see if Tommy had woken up. There was no sign that anyone had been moving about the place since he and Sam had left.

With slight shivers running up and down his spine, Alcide headed for the bedroom. Surely something of Sam's would fit him. He didn't feel like running around naked. Even if the only person likely to see him was a shapeshifter he'd willingly killed for.

Entering the bedroom he found Tommy still asleep. Walking as quietly as possible, Alcide crossed the room, opening the closet. He riffled through the clothes, finding a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that would fit him. The shirt was a bit tight but at least he was covered. As he dressed he looked at Tommy, watching the little shapeshifter's chest rise and fall evenly. Only then did he realize how tense he'd been as his muscles relaxed. Drawing a deep breath he quietly left the room, leaving the door open so when Tommy woke he'd hear it.

He walked through to the kitchen and looked around. It was a neat and organized layout. Either Sam was one of the tidiest men on the planet or he rarely used this room. Searching through the cupboards he concluded that Sam was in fact neat. Once he got the coffee machine going he hunted through the fridge, thinking he'd make breakfast and then try to wake Tommy. The little shapeshifter would need something to eat after the ordeal he'd been through.

And there was something he had to figure out. How the hell was he going to explain to Tommy that he and Sam had tricked him into drinking vampire blood when he hadn't wanted it? It wasn't a conversation he was looking forward too.

Pancakes and eggs were the first thing he made and they were under one of Sam's heat trays to keep warm. He had just started frying bacon when he heard movement from the bedroom. Seemed he wouldn't have to wake Tommy after all. He continued cooking, listening as Tommy walked into the kitchen. "Hey," he said as the shapeshifter slowly inched towards one of the stools by the counter. "How you feeling?"

Tommy gave him a funny look. "Better than I did last night…which makes no sense on God's green earth."

Alcide drew a deep breath, readying himself for what was coming, and he kept cooking.

"Sam gave me vampire blood didn't he?"

"He saved your life, Tommy."

Tommy scowled, eyes going cold, as Alcide flipped the bacon onto a plate. "I told him I didn't want it," the shapeshifter growled, strangely enough though, Alcide didn't hear any real anger in Tommy's voice. Just a disbelief that Sam had done what he'd done. "I was ready to die."

"You may have been ready," Alcide said as he fetched two plates from the cupboard, placing bacon, eggs and pancakes on them. "But Sam and I weren't ready to let it happen. We knew there was a way to save you and we made a decision. I'm sorry we didn't do what you wanted, but it's a choice I'd make again."

"Why?" Tommy stared at him as he set the plate of food and a fork in front of him. "Why would you go through all that just to help me? You don't even know me."

Alcide shrugged, grabbing two mugs and pouring the coffee, he handed one to Tommy. "Because you were hurt, you needed someone." He sipped his coffee while watching Tommy put sugar and cream in his own. "I still think you need someone to look out for you."

"What?" Tommy visibly bristled. "I'm a grown man, I can…"

"Nearly get beat to death by a pack of wolves." Alcide shook his head as he slid a fork across the counter to the shapeshifter. "I don't mean to sound offensive, Tommy, but going in there wasn't the smartest move. You should have realized that something bad was going to happen when you walked in there."

Tommy looked down at his breakfast, sipping his coffee, and when he looked back up Alcide didn't see the cocky shapeshifter who'd mouthed off at Markus Bozeman. No, he saw a frightened young man who didn't know what he was doing. A frightened young man, who needed a friend, needed someone who could help him through this obviously rough patch and help make him a better man.

"Tommy," Alcide said softly, reaching out and touching the shapeshifter's hand, not surprised at the flinch. "I know we don't know each other. But I'd like the chance to get to know you. I'd like to be your friend."

Tommy looked at him, eyes a bit wider than before and a hushed whisper fell from his lips. "Why?"

Alcide knew then that Tommy had never had a real friend. He gave the shapeshifter's hand a gentle squeeze, trying to convey as much comfort and understanding as he could in that one gesture. "Because you need one."

Tommy let out a low sound, something akin to a dog's whimper, and his gaze quickly dropped but not before Alcide saw the tears. "But what about Markus," the shapeshifter asked quietly, looking up briefly. "He's your Packmaster right? What's he gonna say 'bout you and me being friends?"

Alcide shrugged. "If he manages to talk with a crushed windpipe I'll hear him out."

Tommy's head snapped up with such speed that Alcide was amazed bones didn't break. "Crushed windpipe?" The younger man's eyes widened. "How did…"

"I did it."

Silence stretched between them for a while and then Tommy asked the question Alcide had been expecting. "Why?"

"How about I tell you while we eat," Alcide offered with a gentle smile. "Then we'll give Sam a call and let him know how you're doing."

Tommy nodded and Alcide started telling him about the rather eventful night he and Sam had had after leaving the little shapeshifter safe in Sam's trailer.

_oOoOoOo_

Tommy was sitting on the steps of Merlotte's when Sam's truck came tearing into the yard. Alcide was there, up on the wide deck, leaning against the railing. Moral support, the wolf called it. Tommy called it making certain he didn't chicken out and run. He still couldn't believe everything Sam had done for him. Had been willing to do for him. Glancing at Alcide, who gave a slight nod, Tommy stood just as Sam leapt from the truck. The joy Tommy saw in his brother's eyes almost brought him to his knees.

Sam let out a happy sound and rushed forward, pulling Tommy into a hug. The younger shapeshifter hesitated for a moment, clearly at a loss, before his arms rose and he returned the embrace.

Alcide watched the brothers and knew that, while Tommy was still a bit hurt that Sam hadn't respected his wishes, the younger shapeshifter was happy to be alive. To have another chance at patching up the relationship he had with his brother. He also knew that he would be having a chat with Luna about what Tommy was now. He knew that like Tommy, Luna wasn't just an ordinary shapeshifter. Markus had spouted off in a drunken tangent about that one night, and given what he knew about Luna, he suspected that Tommy was a lot like her. Which meant she might be able to help.

As Sam and Tommy walked over to the deck, Alcide walked down the steps. He smiled at Tommy, who looked at him with eyes that were practically pleading for reassurance. The little shapeshafter was tough but Alcide had been right when he'd thought Tommy needed someone to help guide him. Normally that job should have been Sam's, but the man had his hands full with the bar and his relationship with Luna. And it wasn't exactly like Alcide had anything or anyone waiting on him back in Shreveport beyond work.

When Tommy looked at him, Alcide smiled and gave a nod, silently telling the younger man that everything was okay. The faint smile that graced Tommy's face was all the convincing that the little shapeshifter was grateful for his help. There was still wariness in the younger man's eyes but Alcide knew that with time that would fade. Like a lot of things concerning the shapeshifter it would just take time.

And like Alcide had concluded before, he had plenty of time to give to Tommy.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:**__ So my plot bunnies for this story have become…picky, shall we say. This means that updates for this story will be completely random. I have started the next chapter but am unsure when it will be finished and posted._


End file.
